


Nightmares

by John_H_Watson



Series: Reverie or Real? [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 06:21:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10938774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/John_H_Watson/pseuds/John_H_Watson
Summary: It's just a dream. Right?





	Nightmares

  The darkness consumed dean. A thick blanket of white fog started to roll in. Dean searched through the whit mist almost expecting someone to come out. Amara stepped forward to Dean's surprise. Dean clambered to her in need of her company. He fell to his knees in front of her. "Dean.." She whispered. "Do you love me?" She breathed out slowly slipping her hand to his thigh were he kept his knife. "yes" dean said, still and unmoving. Amara slipped the blade out from dean. "do you want us to be together?" she asked pulling away and fondling the knife. Dean was speechless all he could do was shake his head yes. He was in complete awe of her presence. She pressed the knife into his hand and smiled. "then eliminate the competition" she whispered turning towards someone who was chained down too the floor. Sam was alert and very much awake "no, Dean.. Dean! it's a trick! Sam pleaded but it was too late. Amara's grip on Dean was boundless and unforgettable.


End file.
